New Dectective, New Death
by RatedRReanna
Summary: A Partner of Mark Hoffman's has fell into one of Jigsaw's trap. The one question is can she get out of it?
1. Detective Miranda Cross

"Dectective Cross. Funny how you should be in this trap, Your partner's got you into this mess and now you have to get yourself out"

Miranda Cross looks around the room she's in and tries to move. Her neck is held back. Wallpaper hangs from the walls and the boards on the floor are torn up. The tv is in front of her and her arms hang in front of her above two jars. She's one of the main dectectives who has been sent onto the Jigsaw case.

"Miranda, Such A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. But beauty isnt what makes you. Your decieving and greedy ways have got you A name around, Cheating people. Putting them in jail and prison for things they didnt do. And now your gonna have to pay the price. Can you cheat your way out of death?" Jigsaw says.

She realizes she is in one of his traps and the only way to survive, Is to be smart enough, Not to panic and not to let it go to yourself. She was assaigned to Detective Mark Hoffman on the whole case. She's got filled in about Allison Kerry and Eric Matthews. She proceeded to hunt Eric down, But Hoffman disagreed with everything.

"Around you neck is a collar with spikes inside you throat, Your hands hang over two jars, One filled with acid that will eat your flesh right off the bone or the jar with razor coming out the side that will easyly slice your hand. A key is in one of the jars but you cant see what one can you?"

Miranda yells out a panicing yell as the puppet stops talking. She tries to move forward but she can feel the spikes in her neck, The blood pouring down her chest. She looks around the room again and pull her arms back, But it does her no good. She draws her attention back to the TV and the puppet speaks again.

"You have 60 seconds to find the key, Unlock the collar and be free. The collar will slowly tighten the longer you take, I hope you dont want to bleed to death either. The choice is yours detective. Live or die, Make your choice" He says before the screen goes black.

"Somebody help! Is anyone there?" She yells only to hear her own voice echo.

Her maroon hair hangs over her face and blood starts to pour out of her neck, The spikes are already to move. She looks at the timer and the red numbers quickly flash past her and she knows her time is running out.

She carefully puts her hand in the left jar filled with razors. She digs her hand around and yells out in pain. She feels the skin getting sliced, The blood running down her fingers. She pulls her hand out and looks at the timer. 30 seconds remain standing and she begins to panic. She coughs up blood and throws her hand in the acid. The acid begins to rip her flesh off and she brings her hand out. 15 seconds stare back at her and she puts her hand back in, Hoping she can find the key in the jar. She feels something that feels like a key and pulls it out. It is the key and she moves it towards the collar and unlocks it. The collar legs go and she falls to the ground holding her throat. She spits out all the blood in her mouth before touching the holes on her neck.

"Congradulations Detective Miranda Cross. You were brave enough to put your hands in the jars and find the key. Did you learn your lesson or will you continue your past? But there is one more test you need to pass. Over to your left behind the picture is a file. It's something that you will need to know to understand how to get out of here" Billy the Puppet says.

Miranda walks slowly over to the picture and takes the frame down. She grabs the folder which has the file in it. She pulls out a key which is labled Miranda Cross on it. She opens the folder and it has her partner Mark Hoffman's profile. Everything he has done, His position, His cases. She takes the key to the door and unlocks that. She falls to her knee's from bleeding so much and the door opens. Miranda thorws her hands on the ground to try to pick herself up off the ground. She lifts herself an inch up before getting kicked down to the ground.

"Hello Miranda. Game over" Mark Hoffman says as she looks up in shock.


	2. Mirand's Second Lesson

She shakes the hair out of herface before looking again at who it is. He stands in the doorway, Blocking her way out. She watches his mouth form a devilish grin and she cannot believe it.

"No! This cant be true" She says backing up.

She wipes the blood off of her hands, But her feet just dont want her to stand up. Her boots slide on the floor, As Hoffman approches her.

"Im sorry it's gotta be this way" He tells her before knocking her out.

"The room is cold. There is only a little bit of light, It seems like a big room and I probably could hear things echo in here. I couldnt tell you what happened last and I think I'm in another trap. I also believe someone is next to me but Im really not sure. I cant believe that Mark is behind this, Last person to ever suspect. I have a feeling that im gonna die in here, He's not going to let me out of this. My neck is very sore and I can barely feel my hands. And once again, Something is around my neck, I barely have anything to stand on"

Miranda shifts her head around trying to look around the room. The light is only far ahead of her towards the door and she cant see anything.

"Mark! You son of a bitch! Let me go!" She yells nothing.

She lowers her head as much as she can before something pulls on it. The door oepns and she watches someone walk in. The lights come on and she hears chains rattle right beside her. She turns her head to look at who is in there with her.

"Eric?" She asks as he looks over at her.

He gives her a questioning look. "Who...Who" He says.

"Im Miranda. I took over your spot to help with the Jigsaw case"

He turns his head back to the person who walked in. They turn on the timer on and take off their jacket.

"You...You bitch" Eric says sliding around on the ice.  
"I wouldnt be calling me that if I were you. You dont know how easily I could press this button and watch you die" Amanda says holding it up.

"Now you? Can this day get any worse" Miranda tells herself .

"Now, If you do this right, You'll both make it alive..Or not"

"I dont wanna play anymore. I dont..." Eric says trying to jump off the block.

"Shut up! I'll get us out of here" Miranda says looking on the chains.

"You really think your going to get out of there dont you. Well, Let me explain the trap to you" She says walking towards the both of them.

"You have a minute and a half Miranda to pulls her arms out of the boxes. You most likely feel something sharp right? Well thats because there are blades on the top and bottom of you arms. All you have to do is slide your hands out and grabs the key on the side of the box. After you get the key you have to get up to Eric and unlock him" She says watching each of them.

"Good luck" She starts them timer.

Miranda tries to keep her balance on the block of wood which she slowly begins to pull her arms out.  
She yells feelin the blades slice her skin to pieces. Eric looks over and her and tries to yank on the chains. She gets one bloody hand out ad begins to stares at it. Mid way through, Her arm is sliced into two pieces.

"Dont...Keep going" Eric says watching her stop.

The timer is at 40 seconds and Miranda tries to pull the arm out. She's shaking her head and feel so drained after all the blood loss.

"I..Cant" She says hanging her head low.

"No! No!" Eric yells as he doesnt see her move and there's only 15 seconds left.

She pulls with all her might and get it out after a good, hard tug. The timer get to zero and The brace around her neck lifts her up in the air. Her feet kick and dangle which it begins to hang her. The ice comes down and crushes Eric's head.

"Now it's game over" Amanda says looking at Miranda in the air and Eric on the ground. 


End file.
